Commonly known types of vehicle lifting or jacking assemblies include hydraulic bottle jacks, scissor lifts, and rachet actuated “high lift” jacks, each of which operatively engages a single under-carriage point of a vehicle for lifting the vehicle. While such jacking assemblies are desirably compact, they are often undesirably unstable. They typically lift a vehicle in an imbalanced fashion, tilting the vehicle at an odd angle away from the singular lifting point.
Another type of commonly known vehicle lifting or jacking assembly combines a rolling base, a lift column extending upwardly from the base, a tire engaging bracket and a winch lift which draws upwardly toward the lift column's upper end. Such assemblies are advantageously adapted for simultaneously engaging a vehicle's paired front or rear tires, and for simultaneously raising the front or rear of the vehicle. While such jacking assemblies advantageously lift a vehicle in a level, balanced and stable fashion, such assemblies are typically overly bulky, and are mechanically complicated, including numerous parts.
The instant inventive vehicle lifting assembly solves or ameliorates the problems of the vehicle lifting assemblies discussed above, while preserving each of their benefits, through the provision of a wheel engaging yoke, such yoke being attachable in the manner of an auxiliary equipment attachment to a hydraulically actuated trolley jack.